1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof apparatus of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 18, in a sunroof apparatus 1 consisting of a sunroof panel 4 such as a glass plate's being attached to an opening 3 of a fixed roof 2, there are many apparatuses of a structure, which enables a so called tilt-up of tilting up the sunroof panel 4 in a rearward rise for a purpose of a vehicle-inside ventilation and the like. FIG. 19 shows a case that a tilt-up state of the sunroof panel 4 is looked up from a vehicle room. A tilt mechanism for tilting up the sunroof panel 4 is positioned beneath a side edge of the sunroof panel 4, and therefore there is a possibility of causing disfigurement in tilting up the sunroof panel 4 because in some case the tilt mechanism is seen from the vehicle room as shown in FIG. 19, depending on a view angle. Consequently, conventionally is proposed a side cover for shielding a tilt mechanism in tilting-up a sunroof panel, for example, a extendable/contractible cornice cover and something where a plurality of cover members are used (for example, see paragraphs 0005 and 0006 and FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-274182).
However, because such a side cover is placed together with a sunroof panel drive mechanism of a tilt mechanism and the like at a narrow space of a roof portion, it tends to become difficult to house members for configuring the side cover. Accordingly, restrictions for a number and form of configuring members become easy to be added, and in a structure using a plurality of cover members, there can also occur a case that a gap occurs between the cover members, depending on a tilt angle, and that the tilt mechanism cannot be completely shielded. In addition, in a structure of using the plurality of the cover members, because it is necessary to take care of a jouncing and positioning between the cover members, and also of a distinguished-looking of an opening/closing movement thereof.
Consequently, a following is strongly requested: a sunroof apparatus that has a simpler structure, can effectively shield a tilt mechanism in tilting up a sunroof panel, additionally makes it solid a positioning of each cover member opened in tilting up the sunroof panel, and furthermore has a side cover excellent in a distinguished looking of an opening/closing movement of the each cover member.